sun_rainfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
21st Century The 21st century saw great advances in the areas of energy, medicine, and agriculture as a result of the Green Age. After the Green Age in the middle of the 21st century, the Space Sprint began as some nations united and others fought, usually because of nationalism. The Revolt of Norberg, the Baron's Feud, the Cadek Coast War, the First Cyprus Conflict and the Second Cyprus Conflict, the Ibex War, and the Mountain Uprising were the most notable wars. Despite the number of conflicts that came with the Space Sprint, it was actually a time of progress and relative peace compared to the previous century. * May 7th, 2020 - The Green Age begins. Humanity's efforts go into energy, medicine, and agriculture. * April 15th, 2021 - Humans land on Mars. * June 6th, 2056 - The Collision Scare begins. * September 22nd, 2058 - Riots in America begin over meteor impacts and demand for space colonization priority. * August 19th, 2059 - First permanent human colonization on Mars. The Collision Scare ends. * July 11th, 2063 - Space Sprint begins 9 years after the start of The Collision Scare and the Green Age ends as Brazil, the United States, China, India, Russia, Japan, Canada, Germany, France, the United Kingdom, Australia, and many others begin to colonize the Solar System. * May 20th, 2069 - New jet technology designed for spaceships. * September 15th, 2076 - First power armors deployed in large numbers in a war. * April 19th, 2078 - Major advances in weaponry render bolt-action, pump-action, and the like obsolete. Projectiles now include jet propulsion for greater accuracy and damage. * August 16th, 2080 - Earthen Planetary Exploration Pact (EPEP) forms with Leo Iredale as its leader. * January 19th, 2090 - Centaurs debut 21 years after the invention of jet technology. * February 5th, 2098 - Space Sprint ends with the colonization of Neptune. * March 6th, 2099 - Earthen Planetary Exploration Pact (EPEP) becomes Interplanetary Intervention and Intelligence (II&I). 22nd Century The 22nd century is the current century in Sun Rain. Development of exosuits, robotics, and computers are the main focus in science as a reaction to recent conflicts. * February 18th, 2108 - Trumpet develops small, 1-8 man vehicles that can go on water, underwater, and fly in the air, as well as enter outer space. * May 20th, 2111 - Elijah Odom comes to power in II&I. * April 20th, 2112 - First successful breed of a "power spider" with modified genetics. * December 19th, 2112 - Immortality through mind uploading now possible. * September 22nd, 2113 - First successful breed of a "power cat" with modified genetics * June 8th, 2115 - First successful breed of a "power wolf" with modified… * September 23rd, 2116 - Revealed to the public by a whistleblower from Earth that mind uploading has been possible but kept secret. * January 4th, 2118 - Martian president assassinated by a terrorist organization from Earth. * January 31st, 2118 - The global Mars government, the United Martian Nations (UMN), gives Earth an ultimatum for their global government: to allow robots and Martian officials into any and all meetings they have, to allow the robots and Martian officials to vote in place of citizens from Mars, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, and Uranus, to disallow any more incoming people from Earth to live on Mars, and a demand to investigate anyone they deem suspicious for conspiracy. They demanded an answer within exactly 48 hours. However, it was a state secret on Mars that they knew that Earth wasn't likely to go through with it; when consulted, a robot predicted Earth was 45% likely to go through with it. * February 2nd, 2118 - Earth complies with the answer just 14 hours before the deadline. The Anvil War begins as an underground, unknown, and consistent uprising. Although their numbers were estimated to only be in the 10,000's across the entire Solar System, they were of great annoyance through sabotage and hostage of politicians for funds. * February 23rd, 2119 - Whistle-blower reveals science experiments hidden from public. * March 1st, 2119 - Propaganda released painting revolutionists as "anti-knowledge" for destroying their scientific advancements. Tensions rise further with fear, lack of open communication, splitting of ideologies, and even more joining the revolution after the revelation. * February 15th-February 20th, 2120 - After the governments kept the revolution secret for 2 years and 13 days, the first official battle of the war began on February 15th with 5 harsh days of fighting in urban settings, resulting in a Revolutionist victory. The government declared revolutionists a public enemy that can be reported or killed if identified with a post 2100 era robot's calculations. * August 2nd-August 24th, 2120 - Invasion of Earth by II&I. II&I victory by every margin. * May 9th, 2123 - The Anvil War is ongoing, present day. The war began 5 years, 3 months, 8 days ago. Biggest battle of the war is ongoing, with the sides being now equally matched against one another.